Luisa Fortuna
|nationality = Mexican |gender = Female |location = Campo Mirada in Perdido, Nuevo Paraiso |affiliations = Reyes' Rebels John Marston Abraham Reyes Landon Ricketts |family = Mr. Fortuna (father) Mrs. Fortuna (mother) Emilio Fortuna (brother) Miranda Fortuna (sister) Abraham Reyes (fiancé) |occupation = Schoolteacher Revolutionary |weapon = Cattleman Revolver Knife |voice = Francesca Galeas |race = Hispanic |status = Deceased (1911) |voice actor = Francesca Galeas }} Luisa Fortuna is a major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Redemption' section of the Outfitter. History Background She is a 19-year-old school teacher and rebel in Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico. Luisa is very determined and skilled with a rifle. In one of the trailers, Luisa tells John, "I have lost my father, my sister has fled, I have no family, just the cause", allowing to get better acquainted with life in Mexico at the time, as well as justifying Luisa's dedication to the Revolution. Events of Red Dead Redemption John first meets Luisa when he and Landon Ricketts rescue her from a government jail at the behest of her brother Emilio Fortuna. John soon discovers that Luisa has fallen for the leader of the local rebellion, Abraham Reyes, expecting that they will soon marry. Quite to the contrary, Reyes simply views Luisa (among other women) as a peasant and uses her for sex and forgets or confuses her name several times (often with "Laura") throughout the game. Regardless, she remains unendingly faithful to him and his rebellion. Her relationship with John deteriorates throughout the time they know each other, despite all the favours he does for her. Although in "Father Abraham", she claims that she "cannot forgive him for helping Allende", which may explain why she appears to be less friendly with him after the player has completed all of the missions for the Mexican Army. It is possible that she didn't know that John was helping the army in the missions before "Must a Savior Die", which would make sense as Reyes is shocked when he hears that the man who saved him is "the American working for Allende", and he would have likely told Luisa this, although unlike Luisa, Reyes quickly forgives and forgets what John did. During "An Appointed Time", after John witnesses the war crimes being carried out in Escalera by the Mexican Army, he comes across Reyes who's about to be executed by Raul Zubieta and two of his men. As John tries to negotiate Reyes' release, Luisa comes out of nowhere and charges at Zubieta, wielding a knife. Zubieta and his men then shoot Luisa through the chest three times, killing her. Enraged, John shoots Zubieta's two soldiers before being challenged to a duel by him. John kills Zubieta, avenging Luisa's death, before cutting Reyes free and continuing with the battle. Afterwards, he confronts Reyes about Luisa's martyrdom; for the final time Reyes fails to recount who she was, even though she lived and died for him. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption *"Landon Ricketts Rides Again" *"The Mexican Wagon Train" *"My Sister's Keeper" (Boss) *"Must a Savior Die?" (Boss) *"Father Abraham" (Boss) *"Captain De Santa's Downfall" (Boss) *"An Appointed Time" (Killed) Quotes }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} 's last words}} Trivia *Her characteristics may be based upon the main character in the short story written by Katherine Anne Porter called "Flowering Judas" where a young woman named Laura falls in love with a shallow, boastful revolutionary. *The Donkey Woman wears the same clothes as she does. *In singleplayer, Luisa is seen wearing a dress throughout the game, however in multiplayer she is given chaps. *In Undead Nightmare, a regular undead uses Luisa's character model, and getting close enough to her and use Dead Eye, the gold cross necklace that Luisa wears can be seen throughout the game. This undead is first encountered in Escalera. *John Marston respects and cares for Luisa more than most of the people he works with/for. He also feels genuinely sad about her death even after Williamson's death, and he no longer needs the rebels' support. *Her last name means "Luck", which is ironic due to her unfortunate death later on in the story. Although this can be considered a better fate than being abused and heartbroken by Abraham Reyes, who she desperately loved, and who couldn't even remember her name. *It appears that in the beta version of the game Luisa had a more defeated, unhygienic face. Her teeth were a dark yellow and her hair was messy. *She is one of the three major characters who do not ride horses at all. The others are Agustin Allende, and West Dickens. *A man buried at Sepulcro cemetery, Alejandro Fortuna, may be related to Luisa. According to his gravestone, "he died for his country". Gallery File:luisafortuna.jpg Rdr luisa fortuna.jpg Reddeadredemption luisa 800x600.jpg rdr_0474.jpg rdr_0466.jpg tumblr_lzba8xuPtK1qfjahco3_1280.jpg|Luisa and Marston talk about the future of Nuevo Paraiso tumblr_lzba8xuPtK1qfjahco7_1280.jpg|Luisa is assisted by Marston tumblr_lzba8xuPtK1qfjahco9_1280.jpg|Luisa is serenaded by Abraham Reyes Related Content de:Luisa Fortuna es:Luisa Fortuna Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Multiplayer characters in Redemption